


promises

by staticpetrichor



Series: Throne of Glass prompts [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-KoA, Rowan POV, he's just drinking his loving ur wife juice, its really not too angsty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Throne of Glass prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593352
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	promises

He’d nearly lost her. So, so many times before. As if once wasn’t enough to kill him, was somehow a forgivable mistake. Rowan’s arms tightened subconsciously around her shoulders, his lips ghosting over her forehead lightly. He didn’t want to wake her. She liked to think he couldn’t see them, liked to pretend they didn’t matter much, but the smudges of purple beneath her eyes made something inside him twist and ache.

Aelin was tired. His mate seemed to think that everyone else in the world deserved a break, conveniently leaving herself off that very long list. Which was why he wasn’t going to wake her up over something like this. A recurring night terror, a memory caught in the snares of his mind and fed by his deepest fears. 

She knew about it. Of course she did. It wasn’t something he could keep from his queen, even if he occasionally wished he could spare her at least this one worry. She knew that sometimes he woke with the image of her torn apart back, flesh split and sinew standing out starkly, burned into his eyelids. Of that cold mask and her twistedly broken expression. And it seemed that Dream Rowan could never do the right thing. Just stood there slack jawed and useless, feeling as if something had been torn from his chest.

It didn’t matter that when he forced himself out of that hellscape, she was safe in his arms. Sometimes already awake and murmuring soothing words of reassurance against his rising panic. Sometimes sound asleep, but even then she always moved closer, the bond between them making her aware on some primal level.

Tonight was no different and he shifted back slightly, allowing his arms to fully encompass her. Rowan couldn’t keep himself from planting kisses across the crown of her head, ignoring the bits of sparkling liquid that dripped down, catching in spun gold.

His hand spread across her bare back, the resounding thump of a heartbeat soothing some of his remaining jagged edges. Aelin’s delicate nose brushed against his chest, her lips twitching as she muttered irritably. It was enough to pull the corner of his mouth up, enough to make him run a rough hand over his face and wipe away the tell-tale tracks of tears. 

Because his wife, even asleep, is the fiercest godsdamned creature to ever grace any world. And even though she could do it, _if anyone could it would be her,_ he found comfort knowing she wouldn’t go through anything else alone. He wouldn’t let her, couldn’t watch her try and work through all this by herself. 

Rowan inhaled the sweet burning jasmine scent of her and vowed once again to never leave her side.

_This time,_ he thought with a final kiss and a soft, raw smile, _it’s a promise even a buzzard would never break._


End file.
